


Рахни не забудут, Шепард

by XMRomalia



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, No Romance, POV Female Character (Rachni Queen)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Никто в нас не верил. Ни турианцы, ни кроганы, ни даже «мирные» азари. Никто. Как же так случилось, что в нас поверила ты?





	

Ты погибла, Шепард? Знаешь, я не верю. Не верю, что тебя можно было так просто сломить.   
  
Не знаю, значит ли для тебя, подруга, это хоть что-то, но ты стала светом для наших детей. Тем самым лучиком надежды, тем самым «Вы сможете!», которого нам так не хватало.   
  
Никто в нас не верил. Ни турианцы, ни кроганы, ни даже «мирные» азари. Никто. Как же так случилось, что в нас поверила ты?  
  
Я помню Новерию, подруга, помню её так хорошо, будто бы это было вчера. Была ли я напугана? Была. Слишком уж наслышан был мой народ о ярости, которая может свалиться на голову в любую секунду. За любую ошибку, за любой проступок. Чересчур мои матери хорошо знали о том, каков бывает на ощущение обоюдоострый клинок Совета.   
  
Но знаешь, Шепард… Ты была иной. Слишком иной.   
  
Верила ли ты сама в то, что возможен мир? Верила ли в то, что возможно спасенье для тех, кто, казалось, обречен на погибель? Я не знаю. Я не знаю, мой друг, но я помню. Помню твой взгляд, улыбку. И тихое, сказанное словно сквозь толщу воды, сквозь толщу поколений. Сказанное тогда, когда я едва не смирилась со своей участью, со своей судьбой.   
  
«Тихо, тихо, не бойся. Теперь тебя никто не обидит».  
  
Мы поклялись. Поклялись не возвращаться, поклялись существовать далеко, в самых затхлых уголках галактики, и быть достойными твоего доверия, твоего наследия. Да, не исключаю… возможно, в будущем все забудут о тебе. Азари, кроганы, турианцы, ворча… Они забудут. Забудут, не захотят вспоминать о тебе, подруга. Не захотят держать в сердце клеймо тех, кто существует лишь благодаря жертве великой, воистину великой женщины.   
  
Они забудут, право дело. Но ты спасла нас, подруга. Нашу расу, наших детей от оглушительной, искусственной тишины, что гложет и убивает сильнее и горьче, чем отчаянный крик. Мы будем достойны.   
  
Все забудут, Шепард. Все отчаются, все пойдут по стареньким тропкам, и циклы возвратятся, пойдут вспять, как и раньше. Один народ лишь сохранит твои слова. Один будет жить, зная, какую опасность несут машины.   
  
Все забудут, Шепард.   
Рахни – никогда.


End file.
